Anthony Lawrence
Anthony Lawrence (born 1957) is a contemporary Australian poet. Life Lawrence was born in Tamworth, New South Wales. He left school early, and has worked as a landscape gardener, fisherman, truck driver, and (after returning to school) a primary and secondary school teacher. His first book, Dreaming in Stone, was published in 1989. Recognition Lawrence has received a number of Australia Council for the Arts Literature Board Grants and has won numerous awards for his poetry, including the inaugural Judith Wright Calanthe Award and the Gwen Harwood Memorial Prize.http://www.austlit.edu.au/run?ex=ShowAgent&agentId=A$%23- Austlit entry In 2011 he was awarded a Ph.D. from the University of Queensland.Anthony Lawrence (b. 1957), The Poetry Archive. Web, Feb. 5, 2014. Awards * 6th Blake Poetry Prize (2013): winner for 'Appellations' * Peter Porter Poetry Prize, 2010: winner for 'Domestic Emergencies' * The Age Book of the Year Award, Dinny O'Hearn Poetry Prize, 2008: shortlisted for Bark * Queensland Premier's Literary Awards, Arts Queensland, Judith Wright Calanthe Prize for Poetry, 2008: shortlisted for Bark * Peter Porter Poetry Prize, 2007: shortlisted for 'Guidance and Knowledge' (Note: Prize known as the ABR Poetry Prize in 2007.) * Tasmania Book Prizes, Tasmania Book Prize, 2005: shortlisted for The Sleep of a Learning Man * The Age Book of the Year Award, Poetry, 2004: shortlisted for The Sleep of a Learning Man * Victorian Premier's Literary Awards, The C. J. Dennis Prize for Poetry, 2004: shortlisted for The Sleep of a Learning Man * Colin Roderick Award, 2002: shortlisted for Skinned by Light : Poems 1989 - 2002 * Josephine Ulrick National Poetry Prize, 2001: winner for 'The Rain' * Inaugural Judith Wright Calanthe Award, 1999: winner for New and Selected Poems * NSW Premier's Literary Awards, Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry, 1997: winner for The Viewfinder * Grace Perry Memorial Award, 1988: runner-up for 'Blood Oath' Publications Poetry * Dreaming in Stone.North Ryde, NSW: Angus & Robertson, 1989. *"Ultramarine: Poems''. Applecross, WA: Folio, 1992.'' * Three Days Out of Tidal Town. Sydney: Hale & Iremonger, 1992. * The Darkwood Aquarium. Ringwood, Vic: Penguin Books, 1993. * Cold Wires of Rain. Ringwood, Vic, & New York: Penguin Books, 1995. * The Viewfinder. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1996. * New and Selected Poems. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1998. * Skinned by Light: Poems, 1989-2002. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 2002. * The Sleep of a Learning Man. Artarmon, NSW: Giramondo Publishing, 2003. * Strategies for Confronting Fear : New and selected poems. Todmorden, UK : Arc Publications, 2006. * Magnetic Field. Warners Bay, NSW: Picaro Press, 2008. * Words & Music. Warners Bay, NSW: Picaro Press, 2008. * Bark. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 2008. *''The Welfare of my Enemy''. Glebe, NSW: Puncher & Wattmann, 2011. Fiction * In the Half-Light. Sydney & London: Picador, 2000; New York: Carroll & Graf, 2002. Edited *''The Best Australian Poetry 2004'' (edited with Martin Duwell & Bronwyn Lea). St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 2004. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Anthony Lawrence 1957, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 5, 2014. See also *List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems *Two poems at Transnational Literature (.PDF) *Anthony Lawrence: Five poems ;Audio / video *Anthony Lawrence (b. 1957) at The Poetry Archive *Anthony Lawrence at YouTube *Anthony Lawrence at ABC Radio. ;About *Anthony Lawrence in the Oxford Companion to Australian Literature *Anthony Lawrence: Biography at Austlit *"Beneath the surface and the scars in Anthony Lawrence's poetry" at Mascara Literary Review *Interview: Anthony Lawrence at Queensland Poetry Festival *An interview with Anthony Lawrence by Ralph Wessman in Famous Reporter *The Great Australian Nightmare: review of The Welfare of My Enemy Category:1957 births Category:Australian poets Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets